Galactic Kids Next Door
The Galactic Kids Next Door, also known by its acronym GKND, is an intergalactic branch of the Kids Next Door, higher up than even the Supreme Leader on Earth's, or any other planet's Kids Next Door. Gamewizard2008's Universe The Galactic Kids Next Door was founded by Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom, who discovered the Star God, Jirachi, after he and his friends crashed on her home planet. She discovered Jirachi's powers to make people young, and to keep herself young, she made up a lie that adulthood was a disease and that Jirachi was the cure. Dimentia, Jeremy, Gabe, and Jirachi eventually created the Galactic Kids Next Door as they travelled the universe, fighting Irkens and other evil adulthoods to save kids. Their actions caused other KND organizations to be created on those planets. To help make the GKND expand, Dimentia studied and chose particular kids from different planets and brought them into the GKND; one kid per planet, usually whoever was the most skilled or the most loyal to kiddom. Operation: GALACSIA In GALACSIA, GKND ultimately saw its end 3 months after Nigel Uno was recruited in the ranks. After he found the Seven Stars to repair the Star Rod, Dimentia used the powerful rod in her attempt to destroy the universe with Zathura. Dimentia fused herself with GKND H.Q. and became an interdimensional being, but was destroyed by the mighty Galaxia Nigel. The Star Spirits cast a spell on all the remaining operatives so they would age normally again, and allowed them to return home. Monty's Galactic Days In MGD, Monty Uno's adventures in the GKND were shown. In that story, it was revealed Dimentia had captured the Mother Wisp, and she was used to power the GKND H.Q. from the core of the base. The Mother Wisp managed to escape; having become the Nega-Mother from the dark energy, but Monty and his team defeated her and allowed Dimentia to put her back in place. Members *Numbuh 256/Dimentia - Supreme Leader and founder; Zathurian representative. *Numbuh Infinity - Diplomat, second-in-command, and operative recruiter. *Numbuh 74.239 - Scientist and operative recruiter. *Numbuh Zero/Monty Uno - former Earth representative. *Numbuh One/Nigel Uno - newer Earth representative. *Numbuh 10,000/Ava - Glomourian representative; dual-swords expert. *Numbuh 1-Inch/Kweeb - Kateenian representative; techology officer and Tiny Combat Specialist. *Numbuh Heaven-11/Luvbi - Skypian representative; expert pilot and airbender. *Dib Membrane - unofficial member/ally. He helped with 20x40-technology. *Numbuh 20x40 - Grummel representative; head of 20x40-technology production. New GKND The New Galactic Kids Next Door was created sometime during the Next Generation of Kids Next Door in the Space Realm of Galaxia. It was created by Supreme Leader Numbuh Eternal, aka Nebula, the daughter of former leader, Dimentia, and former diplomat, Numbuh Infinity. Unlike her mother, and despite her Numbuh, Nebula created it for the purpose of fighting adults throughout the universe, and doesn't care for being immortal. She also doesn't make her operatives remain in GKND forever, and lets her operatives go home willingly whenever they want. Members *Numbuh Eternal/Nebula D. Winkiebottom - Supreme Leader. *Numbuh 250 Trillion/Jerome D. Winkiebottom - Second-in-command. *Numbuh 25.4/Vweeb - technology officer and Tiny Spy. *Makava - dual-swords expert. *Numbuh 742/Arianna Dunfree - Botanist; animal telepath. *Tronta Dunfree - Light Disc Specialist. Headquarters Both GKND H.Q.s were giant space stations floating in Galaxia, stationed close to the sacred Star Haven in Galaxia's center. Appearance The first GKND H.Q. was grey-colored, and shaped like Dimentia's head. The New GKND H.Q. is a gigantic, alien treehouse, still floating in the middle of space. Throne Room The Throne Room is the Supreme Leader's office, where Dimentia/Nebula usually reside. This room is where Nebula sometimes meets with her Galactic Kid Council, and also where she does paperwork. Mess Hall The GKND base has a huge cafeteria which serves food from the various alien planets, including Earth. According to Dimentia, most of this food is stolen. In the mess hall of the first H.Q., there was a statue of Dimentia Winkiebottom. In the mess hall of New GKND, there is a statue of Nigel Uno. Gym The gym, or Training Room, is where GKND operatives go to practice their skills. It's designed like your usual gym, with matts, swinging rings, etc., but it's more high-tech, and has practice robots installed. Dungeon In the first GKND H.Q., Dimentia had a secret dungeon where she kept various, beloved adults (she claimed they were dangerous criminals) from different planets, for the sake of fueling her fountain even more. This is also where she keeps Nega Wisps. Core The first GKND H.Q. housed the Nega-Mother Wisp inside of its core, to give the base power, and also to keep Mother Wisp out of Dimentia's way. Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:GKND Operatives